Thoughtless
by Keelin Forsythe
Summary: My first shot at Cade. Dirty, dirty girl/girl shenanigans. It turned into a monster of a one-shot, though I pared it down a bit. Please review!


Jade pulled up outside of Cat's house, turning the car off and listening to it tick over. She didn't know why she was here. It was late, most of the houses on the street were dark, and the only light on in Cat's house was emanating from the kitchen window. The stern brunette sighed and slumped her head against the steering wheel, her hand resting on the keys that were still dangling from the ignition. Why was she sitting out here at one in the morning? Why hadn't she gone home right after dinner with Beck?

Beck... She was here because of him. Because, once again, she felt like she was losing him. Only not so much losing him, as drifting away while he watched her go. He just didn't try anymore. It's like he could see what was inside of her. Like he knew what was going on in those dark places in her mind.

Jade growled softly, yanking the keys out and throwing them in her bag. This was stupid! She pulled out her cell phone and called Cat, listening in a mixture of apprehension and irritation for that familiar bubbly voice. It just kept ringing, no voice mail, no nothing. She had just given up when there was a soft click, then silence.

"J-jade?" Cat sounded like she was still asleep. "What's going on?"

"I... I need you to let me in. I'm outside." She tries to sound normal. You know, as normal as a random phone call at one a.m. could possibly be. There's a shuffling sound coming from Cat's side of the conversation, what sounds like footsteps on the stairs.

"I'm unlocking the door now-" Cat is cut off as Jade cancels the call, tossing her PearPhone in her bag and practically flying out of the car. She slows as she approaches the front door, stopping on the threshold as she takes in her best friend.

Cat had definitely been sleeping. She had on an over-sized t-shirt and not much else. Her long red hair was tousled and wild, giving the impression her head was on fire. Soft, sleep-filled eyes peered out from behind her messy bangs, a note of worry evident in their depths. She shivered slightly and Jade snapped out of it, dragging her eyes away from Cat's smooth legs and up to her face again.

"I need to come in."

Cat nodded slowly, moving aside so Jade could slip in before she clicked the door shut behind her. Jade took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dark. Cat hadn't turned any lights on, the result being that they had to carefully make their way to the stairs and down the hall to Cat's room without being able to see as far as Cat could probably spit. As they neared the top of the stairs, Jade could feel Cat's small hand slip into hers, giving it a soft squeeze before gently pulling to guide her down the hallway. Her heart was skipping strangely now. The feeling of Cat's warm skin and the soft floral scent of her shampoo were making it hard for Jade to focus. She felt her bag bump into a sidetable and she barely caught the edge of it before it could tumble to the hardwood floor. Cat giggled softly, shushing her. Jade could feel that Cat was standing infront of her, but it was darker here towards her bedroom door. She felt the shorter girl place a finger across her lips, then felt her lean in, her hot breath tickling against the side of her neck as she stretched up to whisper something that sounded like 'don't wake up the ghost', but knowing Cat, could have been almost anything. It didn't really matter. Jade was barely able to handle that she was here in the first place. Her brain had frozen completely as she felt that gentle touch on her lips, the way Cat's finger slid smoothly across her lips before falling away. She was suddenly aware that she was being pulled towards the closed door, could hear Cat opening it with the gentle _snick_ of the knob releasing.

The lamp next to Cat's bed was turned off. There was a faint illumination coming in through the window, casting hazy shadows across the pink comforter, but it was hardly helpful for actually seeing. Jade moved to sit on the edge of the rumpled bed, watching Cat as she softly closed the door before slinking back to snuggle under the covers again. The smaller girl looked honestly concerned now and leaned forward to place her hand on Jade's knee. For once she was silent, not sure what exactly was going on.

Jade's skin tingled where Cat's hand was rubbing small, slow circles on her thigh in comfort. She bit back a gasp. Cat was just doing this to be friendly... she hated the way it made her feel. She used to feel like this, before... before Beck saw what was going on. Before he realized why she wouldn't sleep with him anymore. Before he gave up on them. She shook herself mentally, forcing herself to the here and now. Beck was the past. She was done pretending.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it. Cat's hand felt really good... she didn't particularly feel like causing her to stop.

"Jade... what's going on? A-are you alright?" Cat's voice sounded so small.

Jade swallowed past the lump in her throat. She had to say something.

"I'm... I broke up with Beck." Jade was surprised to hear that her voice sounded husky. "I told him I didn't... I wasn't in love with him anymore. It's not fair to hold on to him." She trailed off, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "I know he likes Tori..."

Cat moved over to sit next to Jade, sitting on her knees and circling her arm around Jade's hunched shoulders. Jade almost pulled away from the touch, but it was so comforting to be here, to be held by Cat as she tried to hold back the rush of disappointment and fear that welled up inside of her. She breathed deeply, trying to steady herself, but the only thing she accomplished was making herself heady with the scent that rolled off the small girl in waves. It smelled like vanilla and raspberry. It smelled delicious.

"Cat, I really am okay with it. Beck needs someone that can treat him like he deserves. He's a great guy. I guess that's the problem..." Jade looked sadly at Cat, trying in vain to telepathically transmit what she meant. She's met with a very lost brown gaze, though it looks like something else is swirling under the confusion. She can't tell in this light... She is having trouble wrenching those few stupid words out, the ones that would make everything fall in place. She wasn't sure of anything right now, least of all the wiseness of her decision to drop by for a visit.

Cat leaned against Jade, moving her arm down around her back and setting her head on her shoulder. She was still so silent, and Jade was beginning to worry. They sat there for what felt like hours, though really it was probably a few minutes. Cat let loose a breathy sigh, lifting her head slightly and turning so she was just inches from Jade's face. Jade turned her head to look and became a lost cause... she knew what else was in that girl's eyes. It was what she had seen for years and not pieced together, what everyone else saw, but was too afraid to broach in conversation. Cat was just being Cat, right? She's a little off, but hero worship is cool. They all knew that wasn't what was in her eyes, but they glossed over it, like they glossed over everything else that had to do with that sweet, lost girl.

"Jade..." Cat's breath mingled softly with the taller girl's as she pulled herself upright, closing the distance. She was leaning her forehead against Jade's, sad brown eyes connecting with Jade's green ones. It was clear as day... she _wanted_ Jade. "Jade, I... I'm sorry..." She trailed off as she moved her hand to rest on Jade's other shoulder, sliding back to hook fingers behind Jade's neck. "I hate it when you hurt..." Her lips feathered against Jade's as she talked, sending shivers down her spine and causing a sudden jerk in her heart. So close, she was almost... almost...

Jade wasn't sure of anything right now. It was all moving much faster than she had anticipated. But she felt out of control, and any excuse is better than no excuse when you're ignoring yourself. So she just went with it, feeling a profound rush as she moved to capture Cat's lips with her own. Raspberry lipgloss... she tasted like she smelled.

Cat moaned softly, her linked hands pulling Jade deeper into the kiss. Jade thought her heart might explode. She moved her hands to rest on Cat's hips and slid her tongue gently against her bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss even further. Cat obligingly parted her lips and allowed Jade to slip her tongue in, to move sensuously against her own. She moaned again, deeper this time, and leaned back, pulling Jade forward so that she was practically laying on top of her. Jade was propped on one arm, lips still locked in passionate combat as she moved her other hand up from Cat's hip. She carefully slid her hand up until she was rubbing gently along the edge of Cat's small breasts, free beneath the nightshirt as evidenced by the very obvious nipples that pressed against the thin old fabric. Jade broke the kiss and leaned back, quickly stripping her hoodie and tank and throwing them to the floor as she begain kicking off her boots.

Cat was attempting to catch her breath as she watched Jade stand up and shimmy out of her jeans. She revealed her black boyshorts and Cat couldn't help but reach out as if to touch her. Jade laced her fingers in Cat's and just held her hand for a moment, her eyes sliding across Cat's torso.

"I don't think we're even. Tit..." Jade murmured huskily, her hands grabbing hold of the edge of Cat's nightshirt. "... for tat," she said pulling it up and over Cat's head. As she tossed the garment to the floor, she moved down to capture Cat's mouth once more, tongue swirling achingly. She moved a hand up slowly, caressing the small girl's smooth stomach. She was lost in the total sensory rush that had come over her. She broke the kiss then, causing Cat to gasp out at the loss. Instead, she moved to trickle soft kisses down the girl's throat, full lips brushing teasingly along her skin. Cat was squirming below her, soft moans escaping from her pink lips, and Jade could only smile as she gently bit down, sucking firmly to bring the blood to the surface.

Cat cried out softly as Jade bit down, her body arching up to brush achingly against her. There was liquid fire in her veins and cotton in her brain. She was having a hard time believing Jade had initiated this, having a hard time believing she was so into it. But Cat was never one to quibble about trivialities. She just went with the current. She brought her hands up and fumbled around with the clasp of Jade's bra, smiling as she felt it come apart, sliding down Jade's arms so that she had to sit up and fling it away from herself. Jade looked wild as she loomed over Cat, her eyes flashing with need. But Cat couldn't take her eyes off of Jade's exposed breasts. She wondered what they would feel like in her hands... what her hard nipples would feel like in her mouth. The thought made Cat blush as red as her hair.

Jade moved so that she was straddling Cat's hips, her hands feathering across her smooth skin and causing goosebumps to spread like a wave. She swirled her fingers across Cat's small pert breasts, carefully avoiding the light pink nipples peaking at the center. She felt like she was high, like someone had slipped her something in her drink. Her hands were almost numb with the exquisite joy of finally being where they had wanted to be. She deftly scrawled her name across Cat's chest with her finger, dragging her nails lightly against her skin. Cat shivered and she closed her eyes. Jade began massaging firmly, her hands cupping Cat as she squeezed. She watched as Cat's breathing became more erratic, listened as her whispers became heated moans. Cat fluttered her eyes open and Jade felt like she might cry. Pure, heated passion was pouring from those eyes; ensnaring her, binding her to Cat's will. Jade moved to kiss her, relinquishing her hand holds and propping herself so that she was laying on top, with her own swollen nipples pressed against Cat's. She felt like she could get lost in that kiss, with the electricity of their bare skin crackling between them. But there was a throbbing coming from her centre that she had never felt when she was with Beck... Cat had her practically finished and she hadn't even been touched. She tried to ignore the increasing wetness of her boyshorts, but soon they would be totally soaked through. Jade knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up if she didn't do something else. She moved down once more, planting short kisses down to Cat's chest. Without preamble, she latched her mouth around one tiny nipple, rolling her tongue around the sensitive nub and lightly biting before beginning to suck gently.

"D-damn... Ja-a-ade..." Cat moaned loudly and clapped a hand over her mouth. Her hips were bucking up against Jade's, pushing her for contact. Jade was trying to ignore the way Cat's thigh was sliding against her, the way every brush against her swollen clit sent shockwaves through her wound-up body. She swirled her tongue one last time around the nipple in her mouth and kissed lower, licking her way across the canvas that was Cat's stomach. The little redhead shuddered and suppressed another cry, senses running away with her. Jade made her way to the elastic band of Cat's panties, the smell of her arousal already filling her nose as she gently hooked her fingers in the fabric and pulled them down out of the way. Cat gasped as Jade slid her hands up her thighs, pulling them further apart to reveal her centre. Her lips were swollen, glistening with the fluids that dripped from her like nectar. Jade had never done this before... she hesitated but a moment, then bowed her head, lowering her mouth to the shaven mound in front of her. Her tongue snaked out and she slid the tip in between Cat's swollen lips, curling to catch every last drop of moisture as she proceeded to lick slowly up to the hard little clit that was peeking out at her. She had never imagined Cat would taste so good. She was like the finest dessert you had ever tasted: rich, sweet, and fulfilling. Like a cream puff... a Cat puff.

Cat cried out as Jade's tongue slid against her, flicking against her clit before sliding back down to swirl up inside of her. Swirl, slide, flick, slide... Jade settled into a rhythm quickly, curling her arms under Cat's legs to give herself better access. Cat writhed under her, one hand tangled in the sheets, the other over her mouth trying desperately to muffle her increasing volume. Jade slid one hand back around and placed two fingers against Cat's slit, causing her to jerk her hips forward and open her legs further. Jade couldn't deny her. Slowly, gently, she slid her fingers deep into Cat's aching centre, gasping as her tight velvety walls clenched around them. She was so tight, it was hard to get in. It took her a moment to come back to reality, the feeling of being knuckle-deep in Cat causing her head to swim. She started stroking slowly, in and out, in and out, in and _curl_...

"J-jade!" It was almost a scream. Cat pulled her pillow over her face to help muffle her cries, but it was nearing impossible. Jade's hot tongue slid wetly through her lips, exploring every last inch of what she had to offer. With a final thrust Cat was over the edge, arching up as she clenched around Jade's fingers, her orgasm so strong that it literally shook her body. Jade gradually slowed her pace, sliding out of Cat's soaked centre and using her fingers to part her lips. Carefully she licked her clean, savoring the musky scent that coated them both. Jade slid out from between her legs and moved up so that she was laying next to her, pushing the pillow away from her face and kissing the redhead deeply.

Cat moaned and kissed her back, thrilled inexplicably by the taste of herself in Jade's mouth. It somehow made everything more real. As drained as she was from her ordeal, Cat barely gave herself time to recover before pushing against Jade and rolling her over so that Cat was now on top. She pulled back from the kiss, her forehead leaning against Jade's, and closed her eyes.

"Jade..." she whispered huskily. "Thank you..."

Jade shook her head. "Cat... you don't have to-" But Cat had started kissing her again.

It was chaos inside of Cat's head. It was chaos inside of her bedroom. Part of her was convinced she was about to wake up and find it had all been a dream. She didn't want it to end.

Jade's green eyes were hazy with want, with need. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire and the throbbing between her thighs had taken on Olympic proportions. She wanted Cat so badly, had wanted _all_ of this for so long now. Cat nipped her lip, grinning mischievously. There was something truly amazing about the looks she gave Jade. The brunette shuddered as Cat kissed her way along her jawbone, nuzzling up to her ear and lightly sucking on her earlobe, her hot breath tickling. Jade could feel Cat dripping on her leg where the girl straddled her, each hot drop sending electric jolts straight to her core. Cat shuddered and moaned as Jade's leg came up to the source of the wetness, pressing firmly against the heated flesh. Her moan sent shivers across Jade's body. The little redhead slid down to place fluttery kisses across Jade's breasts, her slick centre leaving a trail down Jade's thigh. Jade gasped as she felt Cat take a nipple into her mouth, sucking almost roughly, teasing it with little nips and kisses.

Even as the shock rippled through her body, she found time to marvel at the peculiar turn events had taken. This... this wasn't what she had been planning. This wasn't even in the same solar system as what had been in her mind when she pulled up. She had just wanted to talk, to let Cat know, but not... not this. This was-

This was turning on floodlights in those dark corners of her mind: those dilapidated buildings of thought, those secret dungeons full of awful and beautiful longings. This was coming face-to-face with everything she had been trying to hide, not only from Beck, but herself. Touching Cat... that was impulsive, foolhardy, and thoughtless. Now, Cat touching _her_...

This wasn't clumsy and rushed, this was slow, focused... rehearsed. Jade shivered at that thought. _Rehearsed_. How many times had Cat laid in this very bed, imagining this situation, imagining what she would do? How many times had those deceptively bright brown eyes plotted and planned whilst Jade and everyone else just brushed her off? How long had Cat felt like this?

Jade's thoughts were cut off as Cat moved back up, salty-sweet lips capturing hers once more. This was gentle, almost loving. Jade wanted to cry. This wasn't anything like it was with Beck. This was transcendent. She moved her leg up to rock gently against Cat's centre, smiling into the kiss as the small girl moaned and began rocking her hips again, trying to match cadence. Jade let her lose herself in the moment, enjoying the feeling of Cat's tongue in her mouth. Cat was slowing the kiss, deepening it, sliding her tongue through as if searching out and mapping Jade's mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and she moved a hand to cup Jade's face, soft fingers sliding along, brushing back stray strands of long brown hair. Jade felt like she could do this forever.

Cat broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Jade's. She was panting again, her eyes shut as she rocked faster against Jade. She sat back and dragged her nails down Jade's side, sharp nails that tore cleanly, leaving thin trails of red like ribbons across snow. Jade cried out, jerking upward towards the offending hands. That... that had felt... _good_. Cat was moaning, her head lolled back as she bucked wildly, riding out the wave of pleasure that was building to a crescendo inside of her. Jade felt her own arousal reaching it's high, and she reached down to slide her fingers around her swollen lips, coating her fingertips in slick cum. She jerked as she swirled a finger around her hard clit, feeling the tight bundle of nerves sing with the contact, and was suddenly aware that Cat was looking down at her, that Cat was watching her _play with herself_ while the redhead rode her thigh like some sort of sex-crazed nymph. Cat's eyes glanced down to where Jade's fingers were sliding back and forth. She laughed lightly and shook her head. One small hand reached down and took ahold of her wrist, pulling her hand up and away from her aching centre. Jade whimpered slightly, catching it before it could turn into a full-throated whine. This was unbearable... Cat kept up her steady grind, eyes still laughing at the green-eyed girl. Jade tried to glare, but all she could feel was Cat's wetness sliding across her leg, her own juices dripping out and down to coat her nethers and stain the bubblegum pink sheets. She wasn't sure what she wanted, except that she wanted Cat to figure it out. Girl seemed to have a plan, but not one she was going to divulge.

Cat bucked roughly once more, then lifted away. Sweat was causing her long red hair to cling to her face and throat, and her breath was ragged. She was shaking, her eyes sliding in and out of focus as she grinned.

"J-jade... we're n-not e... even..." she whispered mischievously. She pushed Jade's soaked leg down and settled in between them, reaching up to twist her nipples slowly before digging her nails into Jade's stomach and scratching down to the top of her mound. Jade shuddered and a low moan rumbled from her throat. Cat giggled softly. "I'm gonna pay you back, Jade..."

Jade had to close her eyes. She was almost overwhelmed by the situation. She just wished that Cat would _do something_ already...

She didn't wait long.

Cat moved further down on the bed and dragged her nails over the tops of Jade's thighs. She deftly slid her fingers into the boyshorts, snatching them down and off in one almsot-fluid motion. Soft hands slid back up the insides of Jade's thighs, parting her legs. As the girl's fingers drew closer to her centre, Jade closed her eyes and let herself be washed away... it had _never_ felt like this with _him_... There was a pause as Cat's hands slipped under her legs, pulling her almost roughly to tilt her hips. Then there were fireworks. Huge, blinding fireworks as Cat's tongue slipped in. Jade let out a strangled sound that was somewhere between a scream and a moan. She could feel Cat tighten her hold as she flicked her tongue against her clit, sending molten fire through her insides. It was like nothing, _nothing_ she could have expected.

Cat slide one arm back around, moving to slide her fingers into Jade. One, then two, sliding slowly into the hot, wet press of her velvet insides. Cat could feel Jade tighten around her. It was easy for her to adjust pace, to shift to a lower gear and start a slow, steady rhythm that Jade quickly fell to meet. The tall brunette moaned loudly, her hands tangled in the sheets as her head thrashed side-to-side, eyes closed tight. Cat bent her head, smiling, and began lapping against Jade's swollen clit, fingers pounding. Her hand was already coated, and she could feel how wet the sheets were. Picking up the pace, Cat pounded harder, nipping at Jade's thighs.

"C-Cat..." Jade reached one hand down to tangle in Cat's red hair. "O-o-o-oh..."

Cat allowed herself to be guided back and resumed her attention on the small, engorged bud. Jade's breath was ragged now, hitching and catching as Cat swirled her fingers and her tongue. A low whine started at the back of her throat as she began bucking wildly, pressing Cat's mouth to her. Cat could feel the tension building, could feel it as Jade slipped closer and closer to that elusive edge... All at once, she went over.

"Ca-a-a-at...!" Jade had turned her head, stuffing her hand in her mouth to muffle the cry, but it rolled out anyways, followed by a long, low moan as her body slowly begain to come to a stop. There were fireworks again, _huge_ fireworks that filled her mind like the fourth of July. And just as they were slowing down, just as the show was ending... _something_ happened. Cat was inside of her, but... it was _different_. Her body tightened and she felt a stab of pain. Jade opened her eyes, searching for Cat, for what she was doing that hurt, but felt so good at the same time...

Jade couldn't believe her eyes. Cat was laying with her head against one of her thighs, and her finger... Jade tightened again. Her finger was in her... in her... _back there_. Cat was smiling one of her open, loving smiles as she slid her cum-coated finger in and out of Jade's slick ass. Jade addled brain was mildly horrified. This... this was the one thing she always _refused_ when Beck asked. Yet here Cat was, knuckle deep and grinning like a loon. Somehow, it was better that she had just done it and _not_ asked. Now that she had started, Jade didn't know if she had the will to make her stop.

Cat swirled her finger and put pressure against the tight opening, grinning wider as Jade arched back and cried out. This was everything she had dreamed about, fantasized about, everything she had gone over and over and over in her head. Now Jade would know. Now there could be no doubt, no ignoring; no glazing over what she felt. She was giving her everything to show her. She had to see.

Jade cried out one last time, another rush of liquid gushing from her lips to slip down, and once more, coat Cat's hand. Cat stilled her motions as Jade rode out the orgasm, her entire body clenched so tautly that Cat thought she might be able to play Vivaldi's Four Seasons across her body if she had her violin bow. Jade's breathing slowed and she relaxed, so Cat slowly slipped her finger out. Jade shivered, reaching blindly down to find her. Cat moved up next to her, pulling the comforter up with her to cover them. Jade was still shuddering occasionally, so Cat curled up next to her, head on her shoulder and arm draped loosely across her waist. They lay like that for several minutes, Cat listening to the drumbeat of Jade's heart in her beautiful chest, Jade trying vainly to pull all of her thoughts back together, feeling Cat's hot naked body stretched against hers.

It was sublime torture, coming back from that cliff-edge, coming back to herself and what she was really doing. Laying naked with Catarina Valentine in a gaudy pink room filled with stuffed animals and bunny pictures, while her sex-mess was staining the furniture. Somehow she knew that Cat's mattress was going to be ruined. She felt a blush stain her cheeks as she looked down at the small girl nestled against the curve of her body. Who...? Who was this girl, this doppelganger, this body-snatcher that had replaced sweet little Cat... Who was this girl who knew more about pleasure than anyone would _ever_ be able to guess? Jade felt like she was dreaming. A very strange, erotic dream where her best friend is suddenly the best lover in the universe and she's going to have to come up with a way to keep it like that. Because, as she lays there with Cat (_little kitten_), lays there as their breathing synchronizes and their heartbeats pound out the same bass notes of contentment, she knows. She knows why Beck was always wrong, why she had always been kinder to Cat than anyone else, why she had never let anyone else pick on her. She knew that Cat loved her. Now... now she thinks she might love her back. Nothing else could feel like this did, nothing else could make her soul sing at the top of it's lungs like this did.

The best part was happening now at the end. This is what made it real, what made it not a dream. This intimacy. This touching and cuddling was more personal than anything else that had happened. Jade never stayed around after she had sex with Beck. By this time, she would have been dressed and halfway down his drive. There wasn't an atom of her being that wanted to move now. Every fiber of her soul screamed for her to stay, to hold Cat close and protect what they had. To make sure she didn't break it. Her eyes slid closed and she hugged Cat closer, afraid to say something, to break the spell that seemed to be over them. She felt Cat scoot up, pressing her lips against her throat in a soft kiss. Then there was a tickle at her ear, soft breath whooshing out to whisper,

"I love you, Jade..."

Jade froze, her mind ticking over looking for a response. Should she say it back? She felt like it was true, but she didn't think she was thinking straight. Wouldn't it be worse to say it and not really mean it than to not say anything?

"Y-you don't... you don't have to s-say it..." Cat's voice was scared and Jade heard her start walling herself up again. Her mind panicked then, opening her mouth and vomiting words out before her brain even knew what it was doing.

"I love you, too." Jade wanted to scream. This must be what it felt like to be Cat _all_ of the time. Giant, important things tromping through your head and bursting out randomly, with no forethought, no control. It was frightening to not be able to trust your own voice. No wonder Cat always looked so shell-shocked. It's not that Jade didn't mean it. She did. It surprised her, but it was true. She just couldn't remember a time when she wasn't in total control, and tonight had blown that out the window, down the street, through the creek, to somewhere that might be an ocean. Control was clearly vacationing somewhere without her.

Cat loosened up again, snuggling close and wrapping her arm possessively around Jade once more. She sighed softly.

"Jade... I don't want to lose this." Again with the small voice.

Jade reached up with her free hand and cupped Cat's face, turning her so that their eyes met, twin pools reflecting into each other. She was tongue-tied again, but she tried to show her, tried to tell her with her eyes how much she wanted to stay just. like. this. Cat's brown orbs glistened, tears prickling at the corners.

"Cat, please... this..." Jade stopped, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm not going anywhere." She tried smiling encouragingly. "... I love you."

The small girl's eyes lit up and she grinned happily, snuggling back down.

Jade wasn't sure how this was going to work, but she was going to try to figure it out. Whatever they needed to do to stay together, well... they'd just have to do it. This was something completely different than Beck. This wasn't forced, this wasn't square-peg-round-hole. This was love. Holding Cat felt so right, her seemingly fragile body fitting closely against Jade's larger frame. For once in her life, Jade felt comfortable. She hardly thought it would be the case in this situation, but the furor of the moment had left in its wake a sense of lassitude.

As Jade curled to hold Cat closer, she saw that the smaller girl had fallen asleep. She smiled, nuzzling the red hair that smelled so strongly of raspberry, and closed her eyes.

She was going to have wild dreams tonight.


End file.
